Pokemon
Pokemon was a series that has ran on SuperMarioLogan's channel from December 1st, 2014 to June 28th, 2016. The series consists of five episodes which focus on Bowser Jr.'s Pokemon journey after he wishes that the franchise was real. Characters * Bowser Jr. * Joseph * Cody * Chef PeePee (from Episode 2 onward) * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser (Episode 1 only) * Toad (Episode 2 only) Plot Episode 1 premiered on December 1st, 2014. It starts with Bowser Jr. and his Koopa friend Joseph sitting in Junior's bedroom playing Pokemon. ''They're having a great battle; Joseph goes on to brag about his Charizard, and Junior adores Poliwhirl. Suddenly, Bowser walks in and says that Junior needs to go to bed, and "your ugly little friend needs to go home". Junior complains to his father about the fun they're having and that it's only 5:00, but Bowser stands firm and Joseph leaves. When Junior continues to protest, Bowser yells and beats him briefly. As Bowser leaves and Junior crawls under the covers, he spies a shooting star outside his window and makes a wish that Pokemon was real. Junior is awakened by his father the next morning, saying that he'll be late if he doesn't get up; he needs to find the Professor to get his Starter Pokemon. Junior, surprised and excited at his wish coming true, rushes out the door and scours the neighborhood for the local Pokemon Center. He searches until dark before finally finding a door with a sign taped to it reading: "Pokemon Center. Also rehab center for alcoholics." Inside, Joseph and Cody the Magikoopa have already gotten their Pokemon, Joseph with Charmander and Cody with Squirtle. Junior is dismayed at being stuck with "a stupid Bulbasaur", but the Professor says that there are no other Pokemon available (other than a "closet-full of Bulbasaur"). Junior begrudgingly accepts the Grass Starter, which Joseph and Cody mock him for. Junior gets frustrated and challenges Joseph to a battle, which Bulbasaur inevitably loses (Fire beats Grass, after all). The Professor heals Bulbasaur, and the three decide to set out on a journey together, ending the episode. Cody's Squirtle travels outside its PokeBall, as Cody states "He has claustrophobia, just like I do!" '''Episode 2 '''premiered on December 18th, 2014. Junior, Joseph, and Cody have begun on their journey. Junior is determined to search for a wild Poliwhirl. Joseph states that they should focus on taking on the first Gym, but Junior insists that he doesn't want to start the Gyms without a Poliwhirl. Amidst the discussion, a wild Butterfree appears. Cody's Squirtle knocks it out with BubbleBeam, but Cody is unable to capture it, throwing five PokeBalls and missing every time. Frustrated, Joseph sends out Charmander to use Fire Blast on Butterfree, but this literally scorches the fragile insect into a pile of ash, killing it. Junior becomes furious, saying that he doesn't want murderers on his team. Joseph leaves, calling them all losers. Afterwards, Junior decides to take Joseph's advice and heads off to get his first Gym Badge. The first Gym in the area is Chef PeePee's kitchen. PeePee is making a cake when Junior and Cody approach him. The chef is at first too busy to battle, but when he learns that Junior only has a Bulbasaur, he laughs, assured of his victory, and the battle begins. Junior sends out Bulbasaur, and Chef PeePee sends out Magikarp. PeePee, in his overconfidence, writes off Magikarp's gasps of suffocation as "getting primed for battle". Junior, in a moment of empathy, splashes some water onto Magikarp, momentarily revitalizing it. But in battle, of course, all Magikarp can do is Splash around, so Bulbasaur Tackles it into submission. PeePee then sends out his second and final Pokemon, Snorlax. Junior struggles to hear the chef's taunting from behind the massive Pokemon, whom PeePee has to literally climb over to be heard. In battle, Bulbasaur's Tackle does nothing to Snorlax (even on a hit between the legs); Snorlax is sound asleep. Chef PeePee begins ordering Snorlax to use (fictional) moves such as "Sleep Apnea" and "Congestive Heart Failure". (Snorlax merely snores and sputters in its sleep, but we can assume it was following orders). Upon using "Congestive Heart Failure", Snorlax fails to respond and is declared dead (not KO'd, ''dead) and Junior wins the battle by default, earning the KitchenBadge. Afterwards, Chef PeePee decides to accompany Junior on his journey in order to acquire stronger Pokemon. They decide to leave Snorlax's body where it is and not tell anyone, "like it's a joke". They leave, and the episode ends. Episode 3 premiered February 9th, 2015. As it opens, Junior is gloating over his victory against Chef PeePee, whom responds by saying "You only won because my Pokemon suck!" Junior then promises the next wild Pokemon to Chef PeePee, unless it's a Poliwhirl. Suddenly, the winded Professor runs up to them saying that he forgot to give Junior something. He hands Junior a PokeDex, and electronic encyclopedia containing information on all known Pokemon. When Junior asks the Professor where to find a Poliwhirl, he tells him to go look near a lake or swamp. PeePee notices that the Professor is wearing a shirt extremely similar to his, implying it might be stolen. The Professor runs off with PeePee in pursuit. When the party comes to a swathe of tall grass, Junior wants to go into it to look for Pokemon. However, Cody states that he is deathly allergic to Beedrill, and so Chef PeePee suggests that they find a lake instead. As opposed to walking, PeePee drives them to one nearby in his sedan. After a few minutes of scanning the shoreline, they find a wild Psyduck, which PeePee is determined to capture. He sends out Snorlax (perfectly alive and well despite previous events) to fall forward and crush Psyduck. Junior and Cody freak out because "Psyduck is getting crushed to death" and they try feebly to roll Snorlax over before they think to recall it to its PokeBall. The Psyduck had been knocked unconscious and was successfully captured by Chef PeePee. Junior is disappointed that there are no Poliwhirl nearby, but then, Wario and Waluigi leap out from behind a nearby tree. They had seen Psyduck's capture and are determined to steal it "for the Boss". They then recite the Team Rocket motto, sans Meowth. PeePee refuses to hand over his hard-caught Psyduck to these idiots he's never seen before. Waluigi sends out Koffing who uses Smokescreen (or possibly Smog) to cloud the area. However, they didn't realize that the gas would affect them too, until it was too late. There is a brief, blind scuffle among Koffing's cloud; Wario steals the first PokeBall he finds and they run away. It is revealed moments later that he accidentally grabbed Bulbasaur. Junior is sad when he realizes this, but Bulbasaur runs back to Junior before they get into PeePee's car. When they return to Chef PeePee's kitchen, they find that Toad has been waiting all day for a Gym Battle. ("Oh that's right, I have a job!") PeePee sends out Psyduck for battle, and Toad sends out Gary (that is, SpongeBob's pet snail, not Ash's rival). After PeePee says that Gary isn't a Pokemon, Toad kicks him away and sends out Jigglypuff. Not long after, Jigglypuff uses Sing. Chef PeePee laughs at this tactic, but pretty soon he, Psyduck, Junior, Cody and Squirtle have all fallen asleep. Toad takes a KitchenBadge (and Chef PeePee's wallet) and Jigglypuff uses a marker to draw on everyone's faces, ending the episode. '''Episode 4 '''premiered on April 13th, 2015. It opens on Junior, Cody, and Chef PeePee continuing Junior's search for a Poliwhirl. When they encounter a wild Bellsprout, Cody's Squirtle battles it briefly, knocking it out, and Cody captures it, making Bellsprout his first successful capture. Soon afterwards, they find a Weedle high in a tree branch. Junior wants to capture it, but Chef PeePee insists that he needs it more, and so Junior lets him go after it. PeePee sends out Magikarp, but Magikarp can't Splash high enough to hit Weedle; Weedle proceeds to mock it from above.